


come home with me

by princessoftheworlds, violetmessages



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/pseuds/violetmessages
Summary: After date night, Jack and Ianto return to Ianto's flat and engage in one of their favorite shared pastimes.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> Nik: So, uh, I tried to talk Vi into writing smut, and it was her first time writing smut ever. She suggested blowjobs, and we braincell'd together to come up with Jack and Ianto returning home to Ianto's flat after a date. It was my first time co-writing with Vi as well as mentoring someone how to write smut like this, and I deeply enjoyed it! 10/10, would do it again. Vi is deeply amusing and hilarious and quite talented even if she feels like she contributed zilch to this fic. Now, if only she could overcome her slight hurdle of the oxford comma!
> 
> Vi: It took us approximately five hours to write this, mainly because I didn't know what I was doing (and also because we spent half that time talking about anything but the fic). Thank you, Nik, for holding my hand through this, because I probably would have chickened out if you weren't there. I hope you enjoy!

The door to the flat swings open, colliding against the opposing wall with a soft  _ thud, _ and two men stumble through, both too handsy to pay actual attention to where their shoes are kicked aside and their coats end up crumpled. The door slams shut with the same momentum it opened with.

“Coat!” Ianto murmurs as he runs his hands possesively down Jack’s sides, fiddling with the buttons of his blue shirt. 

“I know,” Jack whispers, breath hot against Ianto’s lips. Ianto brushes their lips together in an oddly tame kiss for how they entered the flat before pulling back, Jack following the motion forward, canting his head for another kiss that Ianto refuses him. “It doesn’t matter.”

Jack pulls Ianto back flush against his body, gripping his shoulders tightly before sliding his hands down to clutch his waist. Ianto comes willingly. Jack’s hands come to cradle Ianto’s face, thumb softly stroking his cheekbone, before tilting Ianto’s face to kiss him hard. The brief kiss quickly turns to dirty snogging, time dragging away as slow as molasses, before they break apart, breathing hard.

“I saw how that woman was making eyes at you in the restaurant,” says Ianto with a bit of a wicked smile, one that would surprise their co-workers if they ever saw.

“Jealous?” teases Jack, a mischievous glimmer to his blue, blue eyes. “Because there’s no need to be, especially when I have a handsome Welshman like you by my side.” He reaches out to tweak Ianto’s button nose, but Ianto ducks away.

“Never,” Ianto replies, rolling his eyes. He places a heavy hand at Jack’s lower back, which trails down to lightly swat Jack’s arse. “Do you know why?” He doesn’t give Jack a chance to reply. “Because at the end of the night, the only one you come home with is me.” His smirk widens as he drops to his knees, eyes wide and innocent at Jack, who sighs, biting his lip. “There’s no need to be jealous, is there?”

Hands go to unbuckle the unnecessary belt and tug it free from the loops before unclipping the braces that Jack shrugs off until they hang loosely against his trousers. Said trousers are then unbuttoned and shoved down to rest around Jack’s ankles, and of course, he’s going commando. 

Ianto rolls his eyes again.

Jack’s cock is erect and weeping precome, inches away from Ianto’s face. Winking up at Jack, Ianto hovers closer, ghosting a hand along Jack’s cock, drifting his knuckles against Jack’s balls before yanking his hand away. The entire time, Jack watches Ianto with wide, patient eyes, knees only wavering slightly. 

Then Ianto ducks down and wraps his lips firmly but briefly around the head of Jack’s cock. Jack grunts in surprise, pressing a hand to the wall behind him, but Ianto draws his head back abruptly, swiping his tongue over the bitter precome and making a face.

Jack startles a laugh. “It’s not gonna taste like coffee.”

Ianto sits back on his haunches, expression indignant. “Don’t bring coffee into this!” He lifts his head haughtily, sniffing, before Jack breaks down into slight quiet giggles before eventually calming down. 

He takes Jack’s cock in hand, flicking his thumb against the head and smirking when Jack hisses, before licking a broad stroke from the base upwards. He traces his tongue along the bulging vein, using the slight saliva left by his mouth to squeeze tightly at the base of Jack’s cock and tug in the same direction as his mouth. Jack shudders, carding a hand through Ianto’s hair, before tugging impatiently, whimpering quietly.

Wrapping his mouth around the head, Ianto drops down as far as he can go, taking Jack’s cock deep into his throat and humming. His nose briefly brushes Jack’s stomach. 

Jack groans loudly at the sudden warmth and wetness wrapped around his cock, leaning his head back against the wall. Ianto pulls back and wraps a hand near the base, twisting and squeezing as he bobs his mouth back down. Jack whimpers again, biting his lip at the incredible sensation and tugging at Ianto’s hair with every stroke. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jack sighs, his back slumping more against the wall, spreading his legs wider. “Your mouth is so  _ talented. _ ” One hand slips down to brush along Ianto’s jawline before Jack trails his fingers over the obscene bulge his cock forms against Ianto’s cheek. Ianto lifts his head, forcing Jack to lodge deeper down his throat, fixing the other man with a wry glance, eyebrows quirked. The entirety of the sight is so...Ianto that Jack has to stifle his chuckle. “Oh, Ianto Jones, I love..” He bites his lip in pleasure, and Ianto never does get to hear what Jack loves.

Ianto leans back, mouth pulling off Jack’s cock, and grasps it at the base, pinching his fingers into a loose grip and tugging upwards. Jack bucks his hips forwards, wanting  _ more _ . 

Snorting amusedly, Ianto slides his lips back around the head and sucks hard. 

Whimpering, Jack tightens his grip on Ianto’s hair, turning to press his face against the wall, hips inadvertently bucking further into Ianto’s mouth, but Ianto doesn’t complain. A single swipe of his tongue along the underside of Jack’s cock sends him over the edge, and Jack comes in Ianto’s mouth. 

Ianto pulls away from the overstimulated cock, swallowing Jack’s release. He grimaces at the taste, nose wrinkling, and he says to Jack, “You need to eat more vegetables.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “No,  _ you  _ need to eat more vegetables.” He snorts. Then he kneels down to join Ianto on the floor, leaning in to kiss him deeply. He nods to the bulge in Ianto’s trousers. “You want me to take care of that for you?”

Sprawled back on his elbows, Ianto widens his eyes at Jack. “No,” he says sarcastically. “I’ll just go to bed now, shall I?” Jack bites his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“If you insist,” replies Jack, but contrary to his words, he reaches for Ianto and quickly undoes his trousers to pull out Ianto’s cock which is certainly just as hard as Jack’s had been moments previous. 

Lube finds its way out of Jack’s trouser pocket and is used to slick up Jack’s hand, which he then wraps around Ianto’s cock. He jacks Ianto off in quick, harsh strokes, a litany of nonsense spilling from Ianto’s lips.

Ianto’s toes curl against the ragged carpet of his living room, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull, and he inhales sharply before spurting his release all over Jack’s hand...and said carpet.

“That’ll be a nightmare to clean,” Ianto complains. Laughing, Jack glances at Ianto in amusement. 

“I just made you come and that’s the first thing you say instead of thanking me?”

Ianto glares at him. “You always make me come, but you’re also the one who made me come all over my carpet. Besides, you're not the one who’s going to have to scrub it clean.”

After wiping his hand on the carpet, further enduring Ianto’s glare, Jack stretches a nonchalant arm around Ianto’s shoulders, grinning widely, and pulls him close until Ianto’s half-draped in his lap, his back to Jack’s chest. He cards a gentle hand through Ianto’s hair.

“Never change, Ianto Jones,” he says. “Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find Nik (princessoftheworlds) on Tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). Follow Vi (violetmessages) on Tumblr [here](https://violetmessages.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos or drop a comment below to tell us how we did or how you like this. Please; we are both broke, suffering college students, and any bit of praise helps.


End file.
